Thrill me Never Let Me Go
by theherbflower
Summary: The unforgettable tale of Lily Evans and the Marauders. A tale of love; of loss; and of happiness. Join Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius on they're journey though they're seventh year at Hogwarts and beyond. James/Lily Remus/Tonks Sirius/Oc Frank/Alice
1. Here We Stand

**Chapter 1: He We Stand**

**DISCLAIMER... I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or things to do with any Wizarding thing that JK has invented in her oh so happy head. I do also disclaim the title, as I stole it from a song by Amber Pacific. Do enjoy, for now I'm off. **

Author: Herb3

Story: Thrill Me

Chapter One: Here we stand

Lily Evans paced the platform of 9 ¾ at The Kings Cross station searching for her best friends Phoebe O'haare and Gwen Ackles. She scanned the crowed again and again for them but unfortunately she inevitably spotted the one person that she did not want to see.

James Potter.

James Potter was the type of person who would annoy you to death one second, then act all charming and make your heart melt the next. He has constantly plagued me since our third year when he found out about the world of girls, and simply decided that I, was the one he would marry one day. I have told him no in many different forms, mostly violent forms but none the less, no. He picked on people, pranking and dueling with them. It irritated me to absolutely no end. Though I would have none of this, this year. For I was just appointed Head Girl, and it was my last year at Hogwarts. I was not going to let his attempts to make me his blushing bride ruin it. I just wanted to spend the last crumbs of childhood aloft and peaceful with my two best friends and no one else.

But alas, as inevitable as it may have seemed, only seconds after I found myself leaving the thought induced trance, did I find myself face to face with no one else but James Bloody Potter.

"Hello Evans, how was you summer? I'm hoping that It was well and that your sister did not give you too much trouble." He asked casually, stuffing his hands in his pocket instead of his normal ruffling of hair that infuriated me. Though I found that I missed the action, which sort of weirded me out...

"It was lovely Potter. Yours?" I replied back a bit cool like. I mentally slapped myself. He was trying to be nice, and I was being a bitch.

He frowned a tad bit, though seconds later his normal handsome grin was replaced upon his face that had won the hearts of so many Hogwarts girls.

"Oh it was alright."

James Potter was rather tall and muscular. He was Gryffindor's star Chaser and Captain of the Quidditch team. He had messy inky black hair that was never neat and these gorgeous hazel eyes that were framed by a pair of wire rimmed glasses. Even I could not deny that James Potter was handsome. And he also happened to be the ring leader of a group of havoc wrecking individuals who had in our third year dubbed themselves the title of 'The Marauders.'

The Marauders were composed of four teenage boys by the names of James Potter, (most obviously), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

The first and right hand man of James was none other than Sirius Black, his proclaimed friend. As the girls of Hogwarts called him. 'The most sought after boy to ever roam the Halls of Hogwarts.' They all thrust themselves upon him like rag dolls, wishing for him to use and abuse them. He was extremely handsome, that no one can deny. He had well kept black hair that fell about his face framing it perfectly, deep sapphire blue eyes that were rather big and round. The only person to my knowledge to deny his attractiveness was my friend Gwen, who would deny it to the farthest reaches of the earth. Sirius did not however, mind the attention of the girls however, it was quite obvious that he enjoyed the attention, he enjoyed the attention quite a lot as it were.

The next was Remus Lupin, he was a kind gentle man and I did quite like him a lot. He wasn't like the rest of the Marauders, he was sweet and kind. He had feelings for people that were very open, one would say that he wore his heart upon his sleeve. He was more than your average Hogwarts male, that much was quite obvious. He had sandy blond hair that framed his face just as neatly as Sirius's did, not quite as long however. He had these soft amber eyes that had a certain glow of kindness him them for all how peered into them. He had the most compassionate personality of anyone that I'd ever met in all my life, and a dazzlingly handsome smile. He was also a prefect with me, and I hoped he was dubbed with the title of Head Boy.

Peter Pettigrew was the last of the Marauders. He was a tag along I guess. He also idolized James and had no confidence whatsoever. He had stringy brown hair and watery muddy eyes. He sort of reminded me of a rat really, I don't trust him, not as far as I could throw him. At lets face it, he was near Two Hundred Pounds, and I was as weak as a twig.

I sighed heavily, as the rest of the Marauders bounded over to me after they're friend.

"Lily Love! How was your summer? I'm assuming that it was absolutely great as your the one and only beautiful Lily Evans." Sirius asked descending an arm around my shoulders casually.

"It was fine Sirius." I said albeit irritated. I then scanned the platform again for my friends before catching site of Phoebe who was lugging her trunk along behind her with difficulty. Remus seemed to notice this because seconds later he took off over to her to help her.

Phoebe was a small frail girl. She had this long brown hair that twisted and turned into elegantly flawless curls down her back to its resting place near her waist. She was sweet and had beautiful soft light brown eyes. And she also fancied Remus Lupin, whom when he picked up her trunk for her, smiled in surprise with a small bit of color flooding her face.

He smiled sweetly down at her, as he was the tallest of the Marauders and neared a fierce 6'3. She said a thank you and they both made they're way over to us with grins on they're faces. I could tell that they both fancied each other, that much was quite and blatantly obvious. They just had to get over they're queries first. I beamed at the flush on Phoebe's face and the grin on Remus's. Sirius who still had his arm around me was shaking his head at Remus. I then looked around for Gwen, who still hadn't shown up yet.

"Hi Lily." She smiled at me.

"Hey Phoebe, what do you say we go find a compartment for the three of us to chat up how our summers were when Gwen shows up ok?" I asked her.

"Ok." she nodded and turned to Remus.

"Thanks." She blushed at him, giving a warm smile, which he returned.

"Anytime Phoebe."

We then turned and left, hauling our trunks behind us. We found an empty compartment close to the heads carriage so I wouldn't have to travel too far for the meeting. We loaded our trunks in the racks and sat down.

"I wonder where Gwen is?" She asked, plopping down with a smile.

"I dunno, but I sure do hope she doesn't run into Black." I replied thoughtfully. We both knew the outcome if in fact that, did come into place.

"I agree." said Phoebe, "So did you get Head Girl?"

"Yeah, I should probably go and meet the Head Boy, but I don't want to leave you here all by your lonesome."

She rolled her eyes. "Lily, I promise that I wont go crazy without you. Go on, I'll be fine."

I said a quick goodbye and walked out of the compartment only to be faced with my other friend, Gwendolyn Ackles who was dragging along her younger sister Grendel. She smiled sadistically and shoved me back inside the compartment.

"Can you believe that bloody jerk?" she asked with furry dripping from her face.

"Gwen.." I was cut off.

"I mean can you believe the nerve of that stuffed up, womanizing, egotistical, arrogant git?" she fumed motioning for Grendel to sit down next to me.

"Gwen." I tried again.

"No! The bloody ass, Merlin I hate him. He thinks he's so... and I... Gahhhrr! I hate him! Merlin's sweaty balls I bloody hate that man! If that's what you'd call him."

"Yes Gwen, we all know just how much you hate Sirius Black." I told her, she was being rather irrational at the moment, but then hey, that was Gwen.

It was Phoebe's voice that seemed to make Gwen snap out of her rant.

"Yes Phoebs?" she asked still irritated.

"Well maybe you hate him so much because you fancy him and are unable to admit it." Phoebe always did have some wits about her. I guess that's what's so neat about her. Gwen blanched before red flooded her face. Gwen then screamed in out rage. "WHAT?"

If there was one thing that I knew about Gwendolyn Ackles was her temper. She had a very explosive temper, the type that would take out anyone and everyone that stood in her way if she was upset. She was gorgeous really, she had this long curly golden hair that fell down her back; these bright teal eyes and a sweet warm smile. She was very attractive and many guys lusted for her. Though she always somehow beat them all off with her broomstick every time one of them came near her.

"Well Gwen, really its all of your reactions. There is a fine line between love and hate." Phoebe pressed.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Phoebs, the day I fancy Sirius Black, is the day the Cannons win the Quidditch World Cup."

I had enough of this.

"Gwendolyn Rose Ackles! What in the world is your problem?"

She turned and looked at me, and gaped like a fish.

"Well... I... I..." she sputtered. "Hey! No full bloody name calling!"

"Gwendolyn, you need to stop this madness, and get to the point please."

She glared at me, I knew full well that she hated her full name being called.

"But Lily he's so insufferable." she whined.

"I know you feel that way, but please, just get to the point of your tirade..."

She sighed and plopped down next to Phoebe.

"Well I was dragging my trunk onto the platform when the git sees me and practically kills himself to get over to me. So I just ignore him like he's the bug that he is and keep walking right. Well before I bloody know it the git is right up behind me and he pinches me in the arse which causes me to drop my trunk on my foot and curse which my mother heard who was pulling along Gren's stuff. Then the bloody prat just smirks while my mum makes me apologize. So after that's done, I storm off all agitated now realizing that I left Gren behind me." she paused for air. "So I go back after her and we get our crap loaded in some random compartment and start to come and find you two when we run into him with Peter in two, then he started to harass me about my pent up sexual tensions and dutifully offered to help me release them."

"What did you do?" I sighed with frustration. I didn't want to give out my first detention to my friend who has just a bit of an anger problem.

She grinned. "Well, what do you think I did?"

"He's not hexed into oblivion is he?"

she chuckled.

"No, I decked him."

It was then that the compartment door slid open and the afore mentioned person stuck his head it.

"Oh Miss Lily, the Head Boy requested me to inform you that your presence is required for the prefect meeting." Sirius smiled with a grin on his face.

I nodded. "Thanks Sirius." I got up and moved to the door.

"Oh." he turned to Gwen. "I did catch the last Cannons vs Magpies match. I do believe the cannons won." he then smirked at her and shut the door behind us.

As we walked away I heard Gwen's deafening scream of rage coming from the compartment as we moved.

"She wants me." his arrogant side showed itself.

"Black, if you'd stop being such a jerk, I'm sure she'd give you a shot." I told him as we reached the heads carriage.

He barked a laugh. "Yeah right. She wouldn't give me the time of day if I were Merlin himself."

"She does have her reasons for her hatred of men Sirius."

I then smiled at him and walked into the Heads carriage to find something, well, very unexpected. James Potter was sitting there smiling at me.

"Hello Evans." he nodded at me then turned to the rest of the compartment. "Now since we have acquired our rather late Head Girl, the meeting shall begin."

He then proceeded to hand out the passwords and tell all of the prefects of they're duties. When the meeting is over they all filed out of the compartment to leave James and I there alone.

"So Potter, Head Boy eh?" I asked trying to keep a pleasant voice.

"Yeah, I though that Dumbledore lost his cookies when I'd gotten the letter. I mean if anyone it should have been Remus, he deserves it more I guess. But then I'm sure that Dumbledore has his reasons." he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sure that you'll do fine James." I smiled at him, trying to be nice. Though for some odd reason it wasn't that hard.

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"Your welcome."

"So err..." he paused. "How's life eh?"

"Its well thank you. Umm James?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we put our stupid fighting behind us and work together to be _friends_?"

He grinned brightly. "I think that might be a good idea. Can't have two heads fighting a lot right? Not really setting an example for the youngins."

I smiled, he had a good point. And as long as he didn't stalk me and ask me to marry him every ten minutes I think it would work quite well.

"Well we should probably get back to our friends. Heaven knows what would happen if Sirius and Gwen meet up. We just might have two funerals to plan as our first job being heads."

He started roaring with laughter.

"Too true Lily, too true. And I would rather like to keep Sirius's humor around for the future."

"Why ever for?" I mocked.

"Voldemort and his gang of death eating shit faces."

"Oh yes, because Sirius is the cure to all right?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Well Mr. Potter I do say that I am."

**AN: Well here is chapter the first, as know as Here we stand. Updated and edited and all lovely and stuffs. So err as I'm editing it you might find stuff off about the chapters as I'm still editing it and posting and all that jazz. Just email me and I will clarify all of your questions. As for chapter twenty four, well that's being written, but will have changes.**

**Peace and love!**

**Herb3**


	2. Hiding In The Dark

**Chapter 2: Hiding in the dark**

**The Disclaimer. **

"**I do hereby disclaim anything that is involved in the Harry Potter world. This is an Au fic so I do own some plot twists as my mind invented them rather resourcefully. I do wish you all good day and do wish you enjoy." ~Herb3**

Author: Herb3

Story: Never let me go.

Chapter Two: Hiding in the dark.

When I returned to the compartment I found Phoebe talking to Gwen with Grendel sitting in her lap all happy like. Grendel was just going to be a first year and was quite excited about it. They all looked up at me and smiled.

"So my dear Lily. Who might this years Head Boy be?" Gwen asked with her usual smirk. I knew somehow, someway she knew.

I smiled up at her as if nothing was wrong.

"James Potter."

Phoebe looked dejected, I knew she hoped it was Remus. "Oh. How is that going to be then yeah?"

"Oh it shouldn't be too hard, just as long as he doesn't have any proclamations about our wedding and children this year. For some reason I feel he's changed."

Gwen started to laugh. "Lily fancies James."

I glared at her.

"I do not, nor will I ever have feelings that are more than friendship for James Theodore Potter!"

"And just how do you know his full name?" the smirk was back a paint on her face.

I glowered at her now.

"First year, that is how he introduced himself."

"Right Lily... you're in luurvee..." she cooed. "At any rate I do approve of this one, not like that whole McLaggen thing last year. All that bloody bastard wanted was to get inside you knickers."

I rolled my eyes deciding to ignore her.

"So Gren, excited to come to Hogwarts?"

The small blond smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

"Gwenie says that I'm a Gryffindor for sure." she smiled brightly.

It was quite amazing the similarities between the two sisters. They looked exceedingly alike.

Gwen smiled warmly at her sister. "You bet love." Then Gwen turned to Phoebe who was reading a rather large tome on some Muggle author that even I knew nothing of. "Gonna finally make them moves on Remus this year?"

Phoebe's eyes bugged out of her head, she lowered the book and blushed a deep crimson red and sighed. Gwen just smirked, just like normal.

"I do not know what your talking about." she defended herself by draining all color from her face.

"Lily?" Grendel asked jumping off of her sisters lap and setting down next to me.

"Yes?"

She screwed her eyes up in concentration and then asked, "What does make the moves on mean? Who is Remus?"

Gwen started roaring laughter and Phoebe just went red again.

"Well dear its umm... something you'll know full well about when your just a bit more older. "

"Ok. So when I'm married?"

"Gren, you'll know before then. And remember. I always get the last word when it comes to it too." Gwen smiled.

"Ok."

Just then the compartment door slid open and in walked Remus, Sirius and James. For some reason Peter wasn't with them, but then I'd been seeing less and less of him for what seemed like ever.

Phoebe looked up and smiled, just as she always did. She always smiled. I just nodded in observance, and Gwen, well she glowered at the middle of the trio, just as per usual. Gren looked up excited at meeting new people, and they beamed all back at us.

"Hello James, Remus, Sirius." I greeted politely.

"Hello Lily." James greeted in return setting down next to me and Gren.

Sirius strutted in with a sway. "Good greetings my fair maidens. How might ye be this merry after eve?" He plopped down next to Gwen who glared bloody murder at him.

"We are all quite well Sirius." Phoebe replied kindly. "How are you three?"

"Oh we Gent's are quite well." He then turned to Grendel who was sitting in front of him. "And who might this lovely young maiden me?"

"My name is Grendel and I'm a first year." she smiled reminding yet again of Gwen.

Sirius smiled charmingly and caught her hand in his bringing it up to his lips, kissing it. "It is quite a pleasure then my dear Grendel, to meet you this fine merry day."

"Its nice to meet you too." she said blushing.

I looked over at Gwen who to my prediction, was glowering heavily at Sirius. Remus must have sensed her anger because he sat down next to her and calmly patted her shoulder. That girl was always the character. She had to be the most wild, wrathful, violently pleasant person that I'd ever met or would meet.

James then followed suit and sat down next to Remus after that.

I turned to Remus, who was still patting Gwen on the back soothingly.

"So how was your summer?"

He grinned brightly.

"Oh it was great. I was over at James's house for the last bit of the summer along with Sirius and Peter. It was rather fulfilling as our last one."

Gren looked up at us with a grin and then turned to me. "So this is Remus?"

I nodded with a smile. "Yes Gren, this is Remus."

"Ok." she then turned to Gwen who was calming down slowly. "Gwenie."

Gwen eyed her sister curiously. "Yes?"

"Who is the guy your always complaining about. The one Phoebe said that you might fancy."

Gwen went completely pale. I started to grin widely as well as Phoebe who was eyeing Gwen suspiciously as if she were going to attack at any given point of time.

Sirius then jumped up proudly.

"Its me!" he proclaimed. "I be the one that shall steal the ever lovely Gwendolyn Rose Ackles heart."

"I wouldn't flatter yourself too much Black. There are plenty of people that I complain about. Take Amos Diggory for example."

His smile didn't falter.

"Oh my dear sweet, sweet Gwendolyn. When shall you accept in your heart that it is I the one that you secretly long for."

She rolled her eyes.

James interjected

"Sirius, could you please quit the dramatics. I know you've taken to reading Shakespeare and all but really..."

Sirius mocked being hurt.

"Oh Prongs." he clutched his heart so. "How could you hurt me so!" he gave a fake sob. "My best mate and all..."

"Sirius please, I'm agreeing with James on this one. Your over doing the dramatic hero thing." Remus rolled his eyes.

"And Moony too!" He sobered again. "How shall I ever make it through this betrayal."

"I dunno Pads, I'm sure you'll get through this one." James smirked.

He then fell to his knees in front of Gwen. "Oh Gwendolyn, my sweet. Say that you love me."

She only glowered at him.

"Black, I would not give you the time of day if you were bloody Merlin himself."

He suddenly gave a serious face.

"Listen Ackles, its our last year and all and I just... Look I'm sorry and I want to put this behind us." He told her with rather large round eyes that had fear dripped in them. A very uncharacteristic thing for Sirius Black. And apology even more so.

Gwen just kept glowering. Apology or not.

"So you think that a simple apology like that can just clear **everything **up between us?" she started to yell.

"Well I was hoping so yes."

"Black. You are so incorrigible. If you think some petty stupid apology like that is going to make me forgive your sorry spit of arse that Merlin gave you, your very wrong."

And with that she got up from her seat and stomped away from the carriage.

He sighed heavily.

"She's never going to forgive me is she?" he asked James who he took up a seat next to a second later.

"She'll come around Sirius." Phoebe assured. "I'm not too sure what has transpired between the two of you in the past, but I'm sure she will."

"You really think so?"

"I do."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

When we finally reached the Hogsmeade platform some four and a half hours later I jumped off the train to breathe in the familiar air. I knew I was going to miss this place once we were gone, but I also know that there was happiness to be sought after one phase of life ends. I turned to smile at Phoebe, Gren and Grendel who had just stepped off the train behind me. Phoebe had a look similar to mine a paint her face; Gwen was holding her sisters hand with excitement.

"Fir's years this way. "Fir's years." came a grumpy haggard voice I could only recognize as Hagrid. He was our grounds keeper and he was shuffling all the first years to the boats that would take them to they're sorting. I waved at him with a smile, to which he waved happily back.

"Don't worry Dragon, its going to be fine." Gwen told Grendel reassuringly. Gren now had tears in her pretty teal eyes.

"But Gwenie.."

"Gren just calm yourself down ok. I know your a Gryffindor for absolutely sure. I will save you a spot at the Gryffindor table ok? Because your one no doubt. I love you loads, now go and get your but with the other first years. You never know, you might even meet a friend."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Remember. Every thing's going to be alright."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go."

Gren took off after the other first years quickly.

It was always quite odd how much those two relied upon each other. Out of all the years that I've known them, they were exactly like that. It was cute and innocent. I envied them sometimes, as my sister hated me. But just to see how happy and content they are with each other makes up for it and makes me respect them.

It was then that Phoebe Gwen and I went to find an empty carriage to take us up to the school. We located the last one to the back and climbed in before it took off with the others. When we arrived at the castle I smiled with major relish, yet some sorrow albeit here and there. This was the last time I'd get to arrive at Hogwarts. I was going to miss this place interminably and I knew it. But as I've already acknowledged, phases in life pass quickly and I knew one day there would be an offspring of mine ready to come here and that's what makes it worth while for me. Phoebe climbed out of the carriage first, followed by Gwen, and then lastly I did.

We walked up to the castle quietly, climbed the stairs and entered the great hall. We all three had hard smiled on our faces, we were all going to miss this place. I know I haven't really introduced my friends yet, so I might as well now.

Phoebe Rachel O'haare was the wise one out of the three of us. She was a half blood who gave off a mysterious aura. She was sweet and kind, and was the nicest person that I'd ever met. She would do anything for you, she'd rip the clothes from her back if she had to. She was really a sweetie... by far the tallest of the three of us, and in some ways the most beautiful.

Gwendolyn Rose Ackles was for lack of a more fitting term, 'The Wild One'. She was always the life of the party. She had many people who wanted to date her, but she had this hatred of men that excluded only Remus and James. The rest of the male population had better watch out though. When she was ten, her father Ralf Ackles walked out on her mother to marry some pretty young witch named Marissa. Her mum was heart broken with a sobbing four year old and Gwen to pick up the pieces. And she did and is still the craziest person that I have ever met, even all these years later. She could make you smile in less time than it takes to say Quidditch.

I was the, well for lack of better words and phrases, the boring one. There really was nothing special about me, or so my opinion is. I studied hard, made top grades, made Head Girl, but there wasn't anything interesting about me. I wasn't sweet, nor was I crazy cool. I had no talent for Quidditch nor for an art. I was good at school work and that was the extent. I had one sister and a mum and dad. Said sister hates my bleeding guts and my mum and dad got a divorce some years back. My mother despised me as much as my sister, to where my dad stuck up for me. Though if you'd let James tell it, I was the prettiest witch in all the land and I had the most gorgeous eyes. But then I have always though that James Potter was an obsessed fool too... so eh...

The three of us had met back in our first year on the Hogwarts express. We were all from different backgrounds and were complete loners. Phoebe was the half blood that had moved from Egypt back to England when she was nine, as her family here English they just liked to do a bunch of curse breaking. Gwen was from the broken upper class Pure blood family, and I was the muggleborn. James always told me to not be so harsh on myself. But I really cant help it, that's who I am, the boring nobody that's blending in with the backdrop of Hogwarts.

When we entered the great hall which was as per usual, was decorated as its splendid and warm self, I located the staff table and Dumbledore. He beamed radiantly upon the crowd of returning students with that predictable twinkle in his eyes. I watched his eyes sweep the hall twinkling on familiar faces only to gain a bit more when they landed on the Marauders who were at present, trying to put some frog spawn in a rather unfortunate fourth year Slytherin girls hair. We all sat down at our own respective house tables and waited anxiously for the first years to come. Phoebe, Gwen and I purposely sat close to the staff table so that Grendel would have a clear view of us.

McGonagall swept into the hall menacingly with the first years and the sorting then began.

"Ackles, Grendel"

Gren nervously stepped over to the old worn wooden stool and sat down as the sorting hat was placed upon her head. The hat just sat there for quite the bit of time, I could feel Gwen getting restless besides Phoebe and I as time slowly and painfully slipped on.

Then at long last the hat shouted.

"Gryffindor."

Grendel then smiled broadly, put the hat down rather daintily on the stool and skipped over to Gwen who had her arms wide open for her.

"I knew you were a Gryffindor for sure kiddo." Gwen said still holding her sister tight.

With that, the rest of our last feast as students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry past with a whirl with welcomes and laughter and in some cases tears of Joy. Dumbledore then announced the new D.A.D.A teacher and it was over in a flash.

Ooo000OoO000ooo

The next morning dawned bright and early. The birds were singing cheerfully in the warm sun light as I jerked awake from a night filled with nightmares, though oddly enough I could not recall them.

I got up from my bed and pulled open my thick red curtains to find an empty dorm. I checked my alarm clock which read fifteen minutes passed eight. I dressed rather quickly in my pressed uniform and robe before slipping into my black Mary Jane's. I then walked to my trunk where I pulled out my dark suede bag and my books before dashing out of the room in search of Phoebe and Gwen.

I ran through the common room passing anxious first years and lazy sixth years before climbing out of the portrait hole in pursuit of my two friends. I managed to get through the sixth floor with out anyone popping up to chat, the same would be equivalent for the fifth and fourth. It was only on the third floor did I run into some one next to the statue of Angus the Articulate. I had just made a rather sharp turn around the corner before barreling into Remus who was toting along a rather large stack full of Library books on Defense Magic. I cannot complain about the landing as for me it was rather comfortable. Though I am however quite sure that Remus himself did not think so.

I smiled down at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Remus."

I stood up and offered him a hand which he promptly took.

He smirked.

"Hello Lily. Though please tell me, how often to do you find yourself awake at half past eight in the morning on a Monday when you've ran head on into them only to fall down full on top of them?"

I blushed.

"Not too often." I smiled remembering that this same situation happened in our fifth year. "Only on you."

He let out a chuckle.

"I think that it is best for both our our safety that you don't let James know of these meetings. He just might get the wrong Idea and I'd get an antler up my arse."

I snorted.

"What can James do? He's got no control over me and my actions."

He rolled his eyes while flicking his wand so that his books would stack themselves and return to his arms.

"You right Lily, he cant control you. But I however, am a different party alone and trust me, he would not have any second thoughts before sending me into oblivion by some hex."

"I'd kick'em in his arse if he did anything."

"Yes Lily, I'm sure that you would." he snickered.

"Whatever Lupin." I waggled my head exasperatedly.

"Are you mocking me?"

"And if I am?"

"Eh, then I guess you would be."

We walked down the hall way a bit in silence.

"Remus?"

He looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"Have you noticed the change in Potter?"

He smiled.

"Yes I have."

"Umm, do you know exactly why he's changed?"

He pondered for a moment as we descended the stair case to the second floor.

"Well if I had to pin point why I'd guess you'd be the reason. He really does like you Lily, and I think he wants to show you the good in him, not the arrogant bully toe rag as you'd say."

"Oh." I nodded.

"So you've noticed that he's not being his normal arrogant haughty self?"

"Well its blatantly obvious."

"True, but you still noticed."

"Yes I did."

"Well Lily, I must say a goodbye for now. I've got to return these to my dorms." he smiled before kissing my cheek and dashing off on his way back to Gryffindor tower.

I kept on my way down a corridor on the second floor by the statue of Agnes the Agile. I was just rounding the fourth corner of the corridor which in turn would lead me to the stair case that would take me to the first floor.

"Merlin Black can you not take a bloody hint?"

"Apparently not."

"Ok here's one. GO AWAY."

"But my dear sweet, sweet Gwendolyn. I only wish to woo you with wonderfull bursts of songs. Tell me, do you like that muggle band called Queen?"

"Go AWAY Black."

"Oh my love, surely you don't wish me to leave?"

"Yes I do."

I stopped by the statue of the one eyed witch and hid behind it in the alcove.

"Come on Ackles. Do you always have to play the part of the shrew?"

"With you and any other Male that inhabits this castle who is not James, Remus, Frank Longbottom or is on the Quidditch team besides you."

"I just want to be friends. Is that such a hard task to ask of?"

"With you yes."

"But Gwen..."

"No, its not nor is it ever going to happen."

"Why? Why bloody cant it?" he pleaded.

"Why don't you go and ask Rita Skeeter? You are still acquainted with her are you not? Or did you do the same thing to her as you did to me?" she spat rather coldly before walking away from here."

It was then that I came out of my hiding spot and walked over to Sirius who was still standing staring at Gwen's retreating figure. He had his head hanging low and to my astonishment, he had warm tears sliding softly down his face.

I don't really remember why I chose that moment to become friends with Sirius Black. He was everything I'd come to hate in people, haughty and arrogant. But seeing him standing there so broken with tears in his eyes changed my feelings. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug and let him cry on my shoulders. Seeing and hearing him cry like this was so weird because it was so out of character. He was proud and elegant and charming all at the same time. We stayed there for quite a while, him crying lightly on my shoulder as I pat him softly on the back. I didn't like change, and for me this was the first bit of it. Sirius was a good guy who just sometimes made wrong choices. I was glad that he could turn to me for this, I was glad that I could help him.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. We all received our time tables of classes and enjoyed our last start. Phoebe seemed far more quiet than usual and Gwen seemed far more wild. For me it was usual, boredom. Following the day as it led me. The first week passed slowly, classes returning to they're boring selves, teachers piling us with work for the Newts we'd take in the spring. Weeks dwindled down in a similar fashion. And far too soon, we were all in the midst's of October waiting for Halloween to arrive.


	3. Liebe Und Nicht Krieg Machen

Chapter 3: Liebe und nicht krieg machen

Disclaimer

I hereby disclaim all to do with Harry Potter.

Author: Herb3

Story: Never let me go

Chapter Three: Liebe und nicht krieg machen

On the Morning that dawned Halloween, great big piles of amber, gold and red leaves could be seen littering the grounds of Hogwarts elegantly. The school was bursting with excitement as that evening after the Hogsmeade visit, Dumbledore was holding the annual Halloween feast. There were whirls of rumors going about on what the decorations would be. One fifth year swore up and down to the Marauders that Dumbledore was going to charm real skeletons to dance on the table tops. A fourth year girl said that there were going to be clouds of live bats that would follow idiots like Severus around. I of course docked her points for speaking so inappropriately. Most however believed that he was hiring a musical guest and as usual, there would be hoards of sweets to rot everyone's brains out.

Phoebe, however was quite preoccupied towards the end of the month, it was rather odd. She would blush at the most odd points of time and get really pale at others. She never spoke to neither Gwen nor I about it. Of course Gwen had her suspicions, and each and every one of them pointed back at Remus. I caught her gazing off into space during classes oddly. Because Phoebe O'haare didn't stare off into space for nothing... though it was quite a deal more odd that when the morning of Halloween did arrive that she announced that she had a date. Now of course it was only normal for Gwen to go crazy and ask her who It was so that she could give her consent and of course me to squeal and be merry. Even though Gwen would not show how happy she was for Phoebe, she was.

So when Phoebe left, Gwen of course rounded upon me and said,

"I'll bet you a billion and a half galleons that its Remus." she grinned.

I rolled my eyes at her while pouring myself some pumpkin juice.

"Maybe."

"No! Not maybe. Yes! it is I know it. I've got this happy feeling in my gut."

"Ok Miss I'm never finding love because it sucks."

"I just want everyone else to find it. Plus I've got to be strong." she said haughtily.

"Sure Gwen. Sure. But when this bites you in the arse dont expect me not to say that I told you so."

"Yeah, ok Lily boo."

It was at this moment that a rather familiar Tenor voice came from behind us.

"Good Morning Ladies."

Gwen growled and stabbed her banger.

"Good Morning Sirius." I said before taking a bite out of my toast.

He descended into the spot next to Gwen who glared at her food.

"Good Morning Lily, Gwen." James said before sitting down next to me.

I looked up at him.

"Good Morning James."

Gwen looked over at us and smirked so I sent her a rather disapproving look. She characteristically rolled her eyes and stuck a piece of egg in her mouth.

"So what might you two fine ladies be doing in the village today.

"Avoiding idiots like you." Gwen spat.

"Aww now Gwenie poo... let us not get too shrewy this morning." Sirius said descending an arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at him in disgust and shrugged the offending arm off. It did little good however, because he just put it right back.

I sighed.

"Can we please just eat in peace?"

"Sure Lily boo, you know my motto. Lieben nicht krieg."

"And what does that exactly mean?" Sirius asked with a sausage hanging half out of his mouth.

Gwen rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Love not war Black."

"Again, Peaceful breakfast Gwen." James smiled.

"Sure..."

"So really, what are you two doing today?" Sirius asked again.

Gwen glowered at him, her face turning a scarlet shade of red.

"We dunno Black but be sure that we will try our hardest to avoid you."

"Oh my dear sweet Gwendolyn, when will you see?"

"Only in your dreams Black."

"Oh and you do star in quite a lot of them my dear Gwen. They usually involve the Quidditch pitch and a moon with lots of nakedness."

Gwen's face if possible got even redder. So I naturally decided to intervene in this stupid charade they had going.

"I've got a date today."

Gwen tore her murderous eyes off of Sirius and focused on me. James looked confused with his goblet half way to his face and Sirius just smiled.

"Well done Lily bean. Who's the lucky guy?"

Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah and why pray tell haven't you told me?"

"Err well... I didn't want to give you any ammunition."

"For what?..."

She thought.

"Merlin! You've finally realized."

Sirius and James looked confused.

"Realized what?" Sirius asked.

I turned to James who was still sitting with his goblet half way to his mouth. I pulled a rather bewildered look to my face.

"You haven't told him?"

"Err..."

"I would have thought you'd be bragging." I smiled coyly.

He just looked at me bewildered for a moment before he caught on to what I was doing.

He grinned

"Well no. I thought that it would piss you off so I just kept quiet."

Sirius's eyes grew. His jaws dropped. And then he looked like he was going to cry.

"Prongs! How could you not tell me...?"

"Pads..."

"Me? Your own best friend. Adopted brother."

"Padfoot."

"How could you Prongs..? you wound me so..."

"Sirius listen..."

"No Lily, and you too? I thought we'd become friends."

"Black cool your jets. Shouldn't we be happy for them? Now that Lily's got her head out of her arse and realized that she fancies him?"

"But I'm so hurt."

"Stop being a drama king Sirius."

"But I'm not Prongs."

James rolled his eyes.

"Look mate, I'm sorry. Its only a date."

"Ok fine then. When I actually get the love of my life to agree to go on a date with me I wont tell you until the day of." he pulled a fake sob. "And then you will see the pain that I'm going through." he sniffed. "I thought we were friends? And you didn't even tell me? After all we've been through?"

"Again Sirius, please stop being such a damn drama king. I highly doubt that you will ever in this lifetime get Gwen to agree to go on a date with you." James smirked.

Gwen laughed.

Sirius glowered.

"Who says that its her?" he spat.

"Got a problem Black?"

Gwen said narrowing her eyes.

"With you always."

"Well you can take your problems to your convenient slut Rita and get them sorted out there."

"Fuck you Ackles."

"Merlin knows that I hope its not you."

I frowned.

"Ok you two. Stop. Sirius we're sorry we didn't tell you. If its any consolation James will name you his first child's godfather."

James turned to me with a glare.

"What? Like I want that prat turning my son into a damn man whore?"

"I take personal offense to that."

"I'm agreeing with James here Lily. Are you bloody mad? And you do realize that there is a high percent chance that this child you speak of might be yours too.?"

"I have faith in him."

Sirius puffed his chest proudly.

"Thank you Lily bean."

"Well we should probably head out then eh?"

I smiled at James.

"Sure. You'll be ok with Sirius right Gwen?"

"Is this a trick question?"

"No."

She frowned.

"Where is Peter? I can actually stand his presence."

James smirked.

"He's on a date. He wouldn't quite say who he's out with though."

Her face paled.

"So I'm stuck with him all day?"

"Yep."

She looked defeated.

"Fine."

I turned to James.

"Where is Remus?"

Sirius grinned.

"He is on a date. He would not tell us who with, but I'm pretty sure that we can all figure out who."

"Interesting. So James you ready?" I asked standing up.

"You bet." he told me following me out of the hall. When we were out of hearing range I turned to him.

"Thanks for doing this James. I'm just so sick of those two at each others necks all of the time."

"I completely agree with you. Remember when they actually used to be friends?"

That was true, up until our fourth year they were quite friendly with each other.

"Yeah. I wonder what did happen between them."

"I have no idea. He never told us."

"She was much the same. But regardless, thank you for going along with this anyways."

James grinned at me.

"Don't worry Lily. What are friends for?"

ooOO00OOoo

James and I ended up spending the entire day in the village. We visited a whole load of stores and shops including Honeydukes for their to die for chocolates; Zonko's for James's obsession with pranking, though he promised me that he'd only use them on Sirius which for some reason that I cannot fathom, I believed. Then we visited Skivinshafts so that I could get some new quills and parchment. On a whole we had quite a lot of fun together. The conversation was so normal and natural you'd think we'd been friends for years not months. It was only around noon time did we see both Gwen and Sirius walking out of the Quidditch store looking quite harassed and heavily annoyed. I looked up at James and grinned. He got my message.

We tried our hardest not to be recognized by anyone by stealthy ducking behind random students and hiding behind rubbage bins. The two of them were headed towards the Three Broomsticks when a rather familiar platinum haired girl bounded up to Sirius with an annoying giggle and a way too friendly smile. Gwen's eyes darkened half ready to rip the girls head off, she never did like Rita Skeeter much, but then not many people did. Skeeter flipped her blond hair back flirtatiously and giggled again before batting her eyes prettily.

"Oh Siri-boo." she cooed.

He looked at her in disdain before pulling a glower to his face.

"Go away Rita."

He steered Gwen into the pub trying to loose Skeeter. However it was in vain as she grabbed Sirius by the elbow and held him back.

"Sirius, I just want to have a little bit of fun."

"Well I want you to leave me alone." he barked at her in disgust.

He ripped his elbow from her and pushed Gwen into the pub.

James and I slipped through the door unnoticed and shrugged down into a booth next to theirs so that no one could see us. We both looked at each other and smirked, we'd be able to hear they're conversation.

"Sorry about Skeeter. She never could take a hint."

"Sure."

"Why don't I go and buy us some butterbeer on me yeah?"

Gwen nodded and he walked away.

He returned five minutes later with two large mugs of steaming hot butter beer. He placed one of them in front of her and smiled. She looked up at him and nodded her head in thanks. Then they just sat there for about twenty minutes in this disgustingly uncomfortable silence just drinking they're butterbeers and staring off into space.

"So..." Sirius started. "How's your sister liking Hogwarts?" he asked her trying to strike up a conversation.

Gwen sighed.

"She's liking it a lot. She's already made some friends and is ahead in her studies." she replied with a small smile.

He matched her smile.

"Well that's good then yeah?"

"Yeah. She's happy too, so therefore I'm happy."

"Good. Good."

The tension was then broken between the two when Gwen stood up and said,

"Lets go back to the castle yeah? I challenge you to a chess match."

"Your so on Ackles." he said bounding to the door.

They left by racing each other down the street and back up to the castle. I turned to James.

"Well that solves it." James said sitting up.

"Solves what? They're insanity?"

He laughed.

"True, those two are completely bonkers."

"Yeah bonkers for each other."

We got lost laughing.

"I wonder where Remus really is?"

"On a date remember?"

"Oh yeah, though I just wonder who with though." I said sarcastically.

"Want to find out?" he asked mischievously.

He started to grin.

"And just how are we going to do that?"

He grinned wider before grabbing my arm and dragging me from the pub.

"Come on."

We turned down high street and ran to the edge of the village to a meadow behind some trees.

"Look." James said pointing to a rock.

I looked to where he was pointing and grinned. There sitting was Remus and to my intense pleasure so was Phoebe. They were just sitting peacefully observing the landscape.

"Phoebe?"

Remus asked her gently.

"Yes Remus?"

"Umm, I just wanted to tell you that I... I had a really good time today and if you erm well... if you err wanted we should do this again... sometime."

By this time Remus of course was beet red.

She smiled and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"I had a really good time too Remus, and I'd absolutely love to do this again."

"Really?... I mean cool."

Phoebe giggled at him.

"Yes, cool."

He put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm glad you had fun Phoebe."

"Did you?"

"More than I thought I would, because I was erm.. rather nervous and was sure I'd wreck this somehow."

"Oh Remus you never give yourself enough credit."

"Hmmn maybe."

I turned to James and smirked but he just pointed back to the rock. Remus and Phoebe were kissing. I looked back and smirked brighter. He smiled and motioned that we should turn away and let them have some privacy. We walked back through the wood to High Street where we made one last stop in Honeydukes to get some chocolate frogs for Grendel. Then we turned back to where the road was that would lead us back to Hogwarts. The feast that night was as magnificent as it always had been with the floating pumpkins and clouds of bats. Phoebe and Remus showed up blushing hand and hand; Gwen and Sirius showed up ten minutes late due to a chess game with an unspoken treaty hanging like curtains between the two; and Grendel showed up with her new friend Emmeline Vance a fellow first year of hers that had jet black hair, with Peter trailing along behind them looking at his shoes. We all sat down and listened to Dumbledore give his normal speech while McGonagall stared us all down making sure we weren't being disrespectful to him. We all talked and laughed and enjoyed the last Halloween feast in a merry atmosphere before retiring to bed to face the year to come.

Authors Note:

Well that's all for now folks.

Ta for now,

Herb3


	4. Cookies and Quidditch

**Chapter 4: Cookies & Quidditch**

Author: Herb3

Story: Thrill Me (Never let me go)

Chapter Four: Cookies...Quidditch and more cookies...

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything affiliate with it. I disclaim everything!

The days and nights since Halloween slipped by as quick as the blink of the eye and before anyone of us knew it, November had arrived which of course meant the first Quidditch match of the season. It was against Gryffindor and Slytherin and the Gryffindor team practiced many a nights out on the pitch. James had the team working so hard to win the first match that he'd already missed three Heads meetings so I had to cover him. So when the morning of the first match dawned I woke up to yet another empty dorm room. I figured that Phoebe probably was down in the library with Remus and Gwen had been gotten up for an early Quidditch practice that James most likely arranged on last minute notice. I dressed slowly and walked down quietly to the common room only to find Remus sleeping on the couch in a fetal position holding an opened bag of cookies. I laughed and crossed over to him. I shook him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Huh? Sirius stop complaining you damn fool and eat a bloody cookie." he said groggily looking around the common room on to realize that it was in fact the common room. He let out a sheepish laugh. "M'sorry Lily. I thought you were Sirius. I had to leave the dorms last night because Sirius was being a complaining prat while brooding up a storm as per usual." he sat up and grabbed a cookie from his bag and popped it into his mouth.

"What was he brooding about this time? James's nutso Quidditch schedule." I asked curiously.

He shook his head and offered me a cookie which I took while setting down next to him.

"Gwen as usual."

I rolled my eyes.

"Those two are just absolutely hopeless. They both will never get along and Gwen will never date him. At least I don't think she will."

He nodded thoughtfully.

"I dunno, I think with the right amount of persuasion..."

"Remus. Its Gwen."

"True..."

It had appeared that over the last two weeks, Gwen and Sirius's unspoken curtain of peace was broken. It happened one night last week when Gwen came storming like thunder through the portrait hole with anger and tears in her eyes. Grendel looked up from her charms essay that Flitwick assigned and questioned her.

"Gwenie? What's wrong?"

She plopped down heavily into a couch next to Phoebe who looked up from her essay.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I am completely fine and always have been."

Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Sure Gwen, now tell me what's upset you."

All Gwen did was mumble and wipe her eyes of the angry tears. It was only a few seconds later that we all found out just what or maybe who had upset her. James and Remus were in the middle of an exploding snap game when Sirius came charging like a wild pack of dogs through the portrait hole.

"Gwen I..."

He just stood there staring at her with these sad eyes. Both James and Remus went back to they're game with pained looks upon they're faces.

"You what?" she spat standing up.

"I..."

She walked towards him until they were inches away from each other.

"It wasn't..."

"What I thought right?"

"I..."

"You know what Black? It doesn't matter to me anyways."

And with that she gave him one fleeting last glower and stormed her way up to the dorms. I followed her up a few minutes later to find her faking sleep. I knew she was awake and I knew that she knew that I knew she was still awake. But I didn't say anything, it was obvious what had happened even if she didn't want to face it. I decided then that the only thing for me to do was to go to sleep that night myself.

I looked over at Remus who was just as lost in his own train of thoughts as I was while nibbling one of his many cookies. I grabbed another one of his cookies and smiled at him. He returned the gesture and ate yet another one. It was at this point of time that Sirius decided to grace us with his ever lasting presence. Sirius began to eye up Remus and his cookies while Remus in turn grabbed the bag and held them rather possessively. Remus glared and growled at him while stuffing yet another in his mouth.

"Remus! You let Lily have one and not me!"

Remus popped another in his mouth and nodded.

"Yep."

I stood up.

"You both are completely mental."

I smiled while shaking my head. I then went up to the dorms to find Phoebe getting dressed. She smiled up at me and when finished dressing, walked down to the common room no doubt to find Remus. I pulled on my Gryffindor scarf and headed down after her. I found James waiting at the foot of my stairs for me. He grinned at me and offered me his arm which I happily took. And then we were off through the portrait hole and down through the castle to the Great Hall.

When we did arrive at the Gryffindor table for breakfast I found Gwen staring apathetically into her eggs poking them about a bit. I sat down across from her alongside Peter who was rather tucked into some porridge. James was continuously shooting glares at Sirius who was sitting on the other side of Peter was just watching his cereal. James ended up sitting down next to Remus and Phoebe who were in they're own little lovey dovey world. I looked back up at Gwen who was still meagerly poking her eggs about and said,

"Good Morning Gwendolyn."

She half glared at me.

"Good Morning Lily."

And then she went back to gazing at her food.

I grabbed a piece of golden brown toast and smeared it with warm butter. I then took a rather large bite out of it just in time to see a rather annoying platinum blond haired tramp descend upon Sirius's lap. James, who'd been taking a rather deep drink of his goblet spit it all out rather messily on Peter's face. James then sent a rather apologetic look at Peter and set his goblet down.

"Oh Sirius. Good morning." Rita Skeeter said her overly posh accent.

He glared at her deeply.

"Go away Skeeter." he barked.

She then whined.

"But Siri-boo?"

"NO!" He spat at her.

She then got up and stormed off sashaying her hind quarters behind her.

I looked up at Gwen who had the same darkened look she had that night. I knew that whatever was up with her and Sirius had a big thing to do with Rita Skeeter. I know that they used to be friends, but at some point something changed and they became enemies. I probably would never know the actual answer though I could bet my biscuits on something along the lines of heartbreak. Gwen hates heart breakers, womanizers and male whores. Her past gives her every bit of right to feel that way. But somehow, someway, I knew that her and Sirius had some sort of connection on some really odd level that I cant even fathom. And I figure that Skeeter has a lot to do with it. It would be rather ironic though really. If on that level, her and Sirius someday I dunno, got over they're little bump, they'd you know, get together. And that down right just boggles my mind because its so out of the ordinary. But then at the same time its not...

Gwen must have felt my gaze upon her because she lifted her eyes from her apathetic eggs and looked at me. But there was something wrong there, something in her eyes told me so. They weren't they're usual bright teal that had that explosive fire behind them, they were muddy and distant. That spark that she had in them was gone...

I was hesitant for a moment.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah?" she replied in a strained voice.

I didn't understand why she was reacting to this so badly. She hated him, why in Merlin's name was she so sad? Unless she didn't hate him. Unless there was more to the story...

"What's wrong?"

James looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Nothing Lily."

She gave me a brief smile and returned to staring at her eggs.

"Gwen, what is bothering you? If you cant focus, how will you be able to play today?"

She glared up at James.

"James, don't worry ok, I will be just fine for today's game against those snake faces."

He laughed.

"Snake faces, good one."

She did this angle thing to her face and grinned.

"Well you know, its me. I'm just amazing like that."

James let out a stream of laughter.

"Yes of course Gwen, your just amazing like that." he said rolling his eyes.

I shook my head.

"Gwen, it will do no good if you avoid it. Come on, I'm your best mate. Tell me what's wrong."

She just glared at me.

"Lily, will you please stop. I really don't want to argue right now. I've got a game today."

"Yeah, a game you wont be able to stay focused on if your too caught up in though of Sirius bloody Black."

She paled and then she glowered. I swear if I wasn't already used to her glowers and fits of rage I'd be running for my life right now.

"I do not care about Black."

"Oh yeah? So him and Skeeter have no impact on you?"

"Nope." she replied with a 'I could really care less' look upon her face.

"Your a shit liar Gwen."

She glared at James.

"I'm not lying."

"Regardless Gwen, we do have a game today. Eat up. You'll need your energy. You never know what those Snake Faces are up to."

James smirked and winked at her.

oOOooOOo

"All rights Ladies and Gents. I Remus Lupin, commentator, Welcome you all to the first match of the season. Gryffindor vs Slytherin."

The stadium erupted into both cheers and boos as Remus Lupin spoke to the sea of scarlet and green.

"Isn't today lovely Benjy?"

The sixth year boy who was sitting next to Remus responded.

"Well Remus, I do say that it is. Nice and breezy, sunny. All in all I'd say that today's going to be a fine match."

"Too true Benjy. Too true. Alright ladies and gents, its Slytherin out first. They've got a good line up this year with a new Seeker."

"Here we go everyone. First there's Captain Mitchell Flint, star Chaser."

"And Aaron Malgorian, seventh year Chaser opposite Captain Flint."

"Albert Brannon, Chaser with Flint and Malgorian. He's a sixth year who rumor has it, is a shoe in for Captain next year."

"Robert Flacks. Beater, Fifth year. His aim is improving says Captain Flint. But he's only the first half of a truly amazing Beater team. Next up is..."

"Regulus Black, brother of Sirius Black, Gryffindor's star Beater. Regulus has perfect aim, has never missed a target."

"Then there's Keeper Chelsea Carlson. She's a new addition, Third year. Though rumor has it she's pretty good."

"Lets hope she's good enough to beat Gryffindor's Keeper Gwen Ackles's record of most goals saved in a match."

"And last but not least there's the new Seeker, Lucien Magently. Second year, surprise find of Captain Flint."

"And now here comes the Gryffindor team."

"First there is Captain James Potter. Seventh year, and star Chaser alongside..."

"Sixth year Frank Longbottom, shoe in for the Gryffindor Captaincy next year. And of course there's his girlfriend..."

"Alice Mackenzie. Sixth year Chaser. Who is rumored to take the locker rooms by storm. With team spirit that is."

"Jonah Jones, Beater. Sixth year. He's the first half in a seemingly awesome Beater duo."

"Sirius Black. Who is as well Brother to Slytherin Beater Regulus Black."

"Keeper Gwendolyn Ackles. Seventh year. Keeper of the record of most goals saved at a Quidditch match."

"And last but not least. Seeker Tim Robbins. Fifth year. Holds the record of least amount of time wasting in search of the snitch."

"There you have it Ladies and Gents. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams line ups this year. They're doing they're laps around the pitch."

"And here comes the new Flying instructor this year, Rolanda Hooch, with the balls."

"The two teams gather around in position. The Bludgers erupt."

"Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." Rolanda Hooch told the fourteen robed players.

"And the captain's shake hands."

"They've mounted they're Brooms."

"And wham the game begins. Its Potter in position. Potter to Longbottom to Mackenzie to Potter back to Mackenzie and wow. Goal for Gryffindor, the score ten to zero."

"Its turning into a rather lovely game isn't it Fenwick?"

"I'd rather say that it is Lupin."

"And now its Flint in position, he passes to Brannon who passes to- wait, its intercepted by Longbottom who passes to Mackenzie who, oh ouch that's got to have hurt. Slytherin beater Regulus Black hit a rather nasty Bludgers at Mackenzie. Looks like she's recovered."

"And its Brannon in position who passes to Flint, now its in possession of Malgorian who shoots and ahh. Keeper Gwen Ackles blocks it. Now its in position with Longbottom, Potter, back to Longbottom, who passes to Mackenzie."

"And she's off, dodges Blacks Bludgers, and Flacks."

"She shoots."

"She scores."

"Twenty-Zip, Gryffindor in lead."

"Malgorian with the Quaffle. Now its Brannon who passes to Flint who passes back to Brannon who shoots, and misses. Ackles blocks her post."

"Potter passes to Longbottom oh, feints it to Mackenzie. Who is making her way down the pitch. Dodges a Bludger from Flacks and shoots, ah intercepted by Flint who is making is way back up the pitch."

"He passes to Malgorian who dives and shoots up the pitch. He shoots and uggh. He scores."

"Twenty-Ten. Gryffindor still in the lead."

"And its Potter to Longbottom oh intercepted by Flint. Flint to Malgorian to Brannon back to Malgorian who shoots..."

"Professor that was a foul."

"Outrageous."

"Black sends Bludger at Gryffindor Keeper Ackles. She's down."

"Score. Twenty-Twenty."

"Penalty shot goes to Gryffindor."

"Longbottom takes it. He shoots..."

"And scores."

"Thirty-Twenty, Gryffindor in lead."

"Ackles is back up. She looks fearless after the rather nasty Bludger from Regulus Black."

"In retaliation Black sends Bludger to kid brother."

"Oooh that was a nasty shot."

"Potter to Mackenzie to Longbottom. Score Forty-Twenty! Gryffindor in the lead."

"And its in the Slytherin possession. Flint to Malgorian to Brannon who speeds up the pitch shoots and is intercepted by Potter who speeds back down the pitch, passes to Longbottom who passes back to Potter."

"Score, Fifty-Twenty! Mackenzie in position."

"Mack to Long."

"To Potter. Oh nasty shot from Flacks"

"Malgorian to..."

"That was a FOUL! Regulus Black sends Bludger to Ackles. Hits her in the head. She's down. Longbottom catches her as she falls."

"Score. Fifty-Thirty. Brannon in position."

"Gryffindor Seeker Tim Robbins sees the Snitch. He's off. The Slytherin Seeker Lucien Magently hot oh his tail."

"Robbins catches the snitch!"

"Gryffindor Wins Two Hundred-Thirty."

"What a match Benjy!"

"I'll say Remus. Gryffindor wins the match but has a rather nasty injury to its Keeper Gwen Ackles who is still unconscious."

"Looks like she's being taken to the Hospital Wing by friend Phoebe O'Hara my lovely beautiful Girlfriend. Don't worry love, its Gwen. She'll pull through."

"Lupin!"

"Sorry Professor Slughorn."

"Well that's all folks!"

"See you for the next Match, Ravenclaw against Slytherin."

oOOooOOo

By the time I reached the Hospital Wing with Grendel in tow, we found Gwen surrounded by the Quidditch team and Remus and Benjy Fenwick. Gren pushed herself through the team and hopped up on Gwen's bed. She was being looked at by Madame Pomphrey who was fixing the wound on her head.

"Is she going to alright?" Gren asked worried.

"Your sister will be good as new in a few days. She might have some minor memory loss, but nothing to bad."

"Ok."

"Oi! Has anyone seen Sirius?" James asked the group.

"Well the last time I seen him he was on his way over to..."

Alice stopped.

"Well here's to hoping he doesn't turn up dead." Jonas sighed.

"Pfft, why would Sirius die? He could beat his brother any day." Tim said proudly.

Jonas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but his brother can fight. Trust me, I'd know."

"Will you two quit please." came Gwen's groggy voice.

"Gwenie!"

"Hey Gren."

"I was so worried."

"It will take a lot more than Quidditch to take me out love."

Gwen opened her eyes.

"Merlin I have a headache. How did this happen? Why wasn't I looking. And did we win?"

"Yes we won. It was Regulus Black. You were more worried about blocking your posts." James told her with a grin.

"Reg? That kid has a pretty good aim. That I'll say."

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Oh super Lily. With a massive headache to boot."

"No time for sarcasm. Is there anything you've forgotten?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at Jonas.

"Well if I've forgotten it. Doesn't that mean I wont be able to bloody remember it? How would I remember what I've bloody forgotten if its forgotten?"

"Well at least we know she's her normal self."

"She's ok then?" came Sirius voice from behind Jonas.

"Sirius! How corking to see you. Nice eye mate."

"Can it Jones."

"Holy crap Sirius. Where'd you get the eye?" asked Gwen.

We all kind of looked at her...

"Err. Regulus. Though I'm proud to say that he's got two to my one."

"Well that's good eh?"

"Yeah. Um why is she not yelling at me?" he turned to me.

I shook my head.

"Heaven knows I don't know. Maybe she's got that memory loss thing the nurse was talking about."

"Why would I be yelling at Sirius?" Gwen asked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Gwen what was the last thing you remember before the match?"

"Well yesterday was Hogsmeade." she blushed. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Gwen what year are we in?"

"Oh Lily. Wtf? We are in the year 1973." She rolled her eyes. "We're fourth years."

Sirius turned bright red.

"Gwen its 1976. We're seventh years." I told her.

"No way. I remember yesterday too well. And why is Gren here? And damn have you gotten taller."

"Gwenie... I'm a first year."

"Gren, don't play with me. Honestly, your all nuts. This must be some really whacked out dream I'm having."

"Wait a minute. In fourth year you and Sirius were still talking to each other..." James pondered. "Gwen, what did you do in Hogsmeade yesterday?"

Gwen grew red.

"Should we tell them?" she asked Sirius.

"Um I don't think that's too wise..."

"Why?"

"Tell us what?" Jonas asked with a grin.

"Who are you?"

"Jonas Jones. Beater."

"This is one really weird dream."

"Tell us what?" Remus asked.

"Gwen don't."

"Why not?"

"Trust me and don't."

"Tell us."

"I am so confused."

"Gwen. You hate Sirius. Sirius hates you. We are seventh years." I told her.

Phoebe smiled.

"Gwen. I don't think its wise to say what your going to say right now."

"How would you know?"

"A Lucky Guess..."

"I don't understand. How could I have lost the last four years of memory? How did this happen?"

Remus sighed.

"We were at the match, against Slytherin. We were winning and Slytherin was getting irritated." he stopped. "Regulus got you once in the abdomen and once in your head. They scored one last goal before Tim got the snitch."

"Ok, but why would I hate Sirius? Unless..." she trailed away. Then she looked up at him with sad eyes. "Please tell me you didn't."

"I..."

"Why?"

"It wasn't like..."

"Never mind Sirius."

It was at this moment that Madame Pomphrey decided to come back and check on her.

"Miss Ackles. How do you feel."

"Like I've been trampled by a heard of angry centaurs."

"Perhaps you need some sleep." She fussed around getting a potion ready. "Dreamless sleep potion?"

Gwen sighed.

"Sure."

"But I still want to know what's going on!" James said frustrated.

I rolled my eyes.

"Put two and two together and you get...?" I whispered in his ears.

"Oh..." his eyes widened.

"Out all of you." Madame Pomphrey put her hands on her hips. "Mr. Black? What happened to your eye?"

"Err... Quidditch."

"Very well, take a seat in the chair and I'll fix you all up."

She then ushered us all out.

"Can you believe this?" James asked as we all walked out into the hallway.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes James. I can."

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

I was sitting in the common room with Phoebe and Gwen, it had been three weeks since the last Quidditch match and Gwen had fully recovered her memory. It was all due to some Potion that Madame Pomphrey and Proffesor Slughorn cooked up. Gwen was doodling absent mindedly in her notebook, Phoebe was working on an extra long and hard essay on Healing potions, I was reading my Transfiguration text and Gren was working on a Charms essay. I looked over at the Marauders who were pouring over some parchment. I sighed and closed my Text book. Transfiguration was never my best suit. I stood up and went to see what it was that they were doing. When I arrived over at they're table, they covered it up quick like and put on big smiles.

"Hey Lily. What's up?" Remus asked with a smile.

I quirked my eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just studying my Transfiguration text. What about you four?"

"Umm we were just... umm..."

Peter pulled out a bag of cookies.

"Cookies Remus?"

"Oooh Boy yes." he jumped up chipperly and grabbed the bag before tearing into it.

"We aren't doing anything worthwhile Lily, just studying as well." Peter said with a smile.

"Hmmn."

Remus then finally managed to get the bag open and began to shove his cookies into his mouth.

"You err, must excuse Remus. He is quite fond of his cookies." James said while trying to pull the bag away. Remus growled nastily at him while putting out his teeth like a dog who was guarding its territory. I laughed and smiled. He then offered me a cookie and I laughed again.

"What?" Sirius asked jumping up. "You will give Evans one and not me? Your best buddy ole Padfoot?"

Remus nodded his head just in time for Gwen to come bounding up with an amused smile upon her face. Remus then offered her a cookie which she smiled and went to grab. Sirius yelled and grabbed it out of her hand.

"What the hell Black?" she glared. "That was my friggin cookie!"

"Yeah so?" he said stuffing it into his mouth. "Its mine now."

"Oh real mature Black."

"Yes. I know it is."

She glowered at him.

"Merlin your such an arse."

"At least I'm not a shrew."

"You are such an arse bastard."

"Yeah, I know. But you know I'm hot." he puffed his chest out like a rooster and smiled his oh so arrogant smile.

"Oh yes, I'm so sorry. Your so hot, it makes me want to throw you down and have my oh so wicked way with you." she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Of course you do. Your just sore that you cant have me."

"As if I ever wanted you."

"Of course you did."

She glowered.

"I will never need a man. And I most certainly wont ever need nor have you. Merlin I feel bad for the stupid whore who does."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Wow didn't quite realize how incredibly stupid and dumb you are."

"Watch who your calling dumb Ackles."

"Actually, I wont."

"Merlin why didn't I just keep Skeeter?" he asked the ceiling.

"Well if you want the stupid slut so badly, why don't you go and find her you damn fichkoph." she yelled before marching up the girls dorm stairs two at a time.

"Merlin above what have I done?"

James stood up and patted him on the back.

"Mentioned a slut."

"Yeah man, she even cursed at you in German. You know she only does that when she gets really pissed off." Peter said with a sympathetic smile.

I sighed and stood up.

"I'd better go up and stop her from tearing the room up."

"Good night Lily." said James.

"Goodnight James. Remus. Sirius." I nodded before turning up the stairs.

I heard a chorus of good nights from the guys. I then seen Phoebe give Remus a goodnight kiss and follow.

We reached the room a few minutes quite to find the dorm quiet. We walked in and found Gwen drawing, something that wasn't too odd for her. We all got dressed and went to sleep waiting for the morning to come.

_**Authors note: Well there is chapter four. Ta!**_


	5. Lovers hiding in the dark

**PEACE LOVE and oh yeah, save the earth cause its the only thing thats going to save us^^ if you look at it like that. Personally I think that we should love and care for the planet, I mean really. One day she's going to get really pissed off and say screw you all and we'll all be dead like burnt toast on a Monday morning. **

**Cheers!**

**Story: Thrill Me.**

**Chapter Five: **

**Author: Herb3**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. I own nothing.**

The November days turned slowly and painfully into December ones. The grounds of Hogwarts were covered in snow. Christmas was steadily approaching and as well was a Hogsmeade trip. I awoke on a rather fine winter morning in early December to smell the most delicious smell of Hot Cakes drifting up through Gryffindor tower. I smiled and sat up happily. I looked over at Gwen's bed. Her curtains were drawn back and she was drawing yet again. She looked up and smiled at me before returning to whatever she was curently drawing. I stood up and stretched before walking over to Phoebe's bed. I pulled back the curtains to find her curled up around one of her stuffed animals. I shook my head and looked up at Gwen again who was grinning. So this is what she was drawing. I shook Phoebe and smiled when she opened her eyes. She yawned and sat up.

"Good morning Lily."

"Morning Phoebe."

She called over to Gwen.

"Good morning Gwen."

Gwen smirked.

"Morning Phoebs."

I stretched again.

"I call dibs on the Shower first."

It took me oh, fifteen or so minutes to take my shower and get dressed in a pair of short shorts and a thin Grey tee shirt. I walked out to find Gwen and Phoebe up on Gwen's bed holding stuffed animals with a bag of cookies which could only mean one thing, Remus.

He was sitting between them with a very bemused look on his face. He smirked at me and smiled before looking back at the doorway where James stood looking aghast. I quirked my eyebrows before realizing that I wasn't wearing too much. I started to blush. Then I smiled, well more an attempt to smile. My face was the color of my hair. It was then that Sirius shoved James out of the way to get in, he then started to laugh.

"Lily. Lily. Well sweetie, I'd absolutely no idea you could dress so..." his eyes swept over me. "Pleasingly."

James tore his eyes off of me and looked at Sirius before grabbing him by the cuff of the shirt and tossed him from the room.

Sirius stood up looking aghast.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For staring at Lily like she's some piece of meat." James yelled at him.

"So! Remus is in there and he's not being rather roughly tossed from the dorm."

James glared at him.

"Remus isn't looking at Lily like he's striping her with his eyes."

"So..."

"So what. You are not aloud to look at Lily like that." James said in a strong voice.

I shook my head before grabbing a blanket.

"Good Morning you three."

I wrapped myself in the blanket.

James ran a hand through his hair.

"M'sorry Lily. Morning." He grinned.

Sirius pushed his way through the doorway again.

"So... Who wants to go and get some Breakfast?"

"Umm..." I hugged the blanket before sitting down on the edge of my bed. "I'm not exactly dressed."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well no duh Lily-billy. So get dressed."

"You three will have to get out for me to do that."

"Speaking of." Gwen interrupted. "How in Merlin's name did you three get in here? And where is Pete?"

"He gave us some line about a girl. He hasn't been hanging around us too much any more has he Pads?"

"Nah Prongs, your right. Some girl he's always off chatting up."

"Too true." Remus said through a mouthful of cookies.

"Well." Gwen murmured standing up. "I'm going to go and take a very long hot shower. I'll catch you cads on the flip side." she walked over, grabbed some clothes off of her trunk and headed towards the bathroom.

Sirius smirked and walked up behind her. He put his arms around her middle and pulled her close to him.

"Do you need any help with that baby?" he whispered in her ear.

Well, I suspect that, that wasn't exactly the best idea Sirius Black ever had but... well since its Sirius and most of his ideas are complete crap...

Gwen turned around all nice and cute like, smiling up a storm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned. And then she kneed him right where it would hurt the most. Then she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! You stupid egotistical jerk. If you ever try that again, you'll get much worse."

She then stomped off into the bathroom.

"Damn." he moaned plopping down onto her bed. "That hurt."

"Well of course it did you idiot." James said rolling his eyes.

"Well lets go and get some breakfast once Lily and Phoebe get changed yeah?" Sirius asked sitting up.

"Can I still bring my cookies?"

"Yes Moony, you can bring your bloody cookies." James said shaking his head.

oOOooOOo

It was a late Thursday evening in mid December and I found myself seated on the Gryffindor couch in the common room between the two most unlikely people. Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They had both left the school the year before and were back on invitation of the Headmaster for some sort of reason. They decided to show up early and converse with unsuspecting Gryffindor's in the common room. Gideon and Fabian Prewett were identical twins down to the very last freckle. They had long red hair and we sort of stocky. I looked back and forth between the two of them. I had a feeling that I knew who they were here to see. Problem was that James had her out on the pitch practicing for the next Quidditch match against Ravenclaw some months away. I sighed and folded my arms across my chest before sitting back.

"So..."

"So..."

"Umm..." I started. "What besides the Headmaster brings you here to our humbled halls?"

Gideon rolled his eyes whilst Fabian grinned.

"Fab's obsession."

"She's not my obsession."

"Is too."

"Who might _she_ be?" I asked raising my left eyebrow.

Gideon grinned. Fabian paled.

It was at this moment that the portrait hole opened and the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James seen us and walked over with a grin. He dropped his broom on a spare couch and smiled.

"Gid! Fab! What brings you two goons back here? Did the Auror's kick you out? Moody not like you?"

"Hey James. No Moody didn't send us packing. And that's none of your beeswax."

James rolled his eyes.

"She's still down at the pitch putting away quaffles. She wanted to polish and shine them."

"Who's that?" Sirius asked walking over.

"The person Fabian came to see."

"Oh." Sirius rolled his eyes with a snarl. "The Ice Queen."

James punched him on the shoulder.

"Don't say that."

"Right. I'm going to go and bug Moony." He waved walking away.

I turned to James.

"She wanted to polish and shine them? Is she loosing her mind?"

James grimaced.

"Skeeter showed up."

"Oh." I noted thoughtfully. "So she's angry."

"Skeeter?" Fabian asked. "What the hell does the slut of Hogwarts have to do with Gwen?"

I laughed.

"When was the last time you talked to Gwen?"

"Summer."

"Skeeter has been..." James stopped.

"Up in her grill." I finished.

Gideon looked between the two of us skeptically.

"Since when do you two finish each others sentences?"

"What do you mean?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

Fabian rolled his eyes.

"Since when do you and James Potter not yell and scream at each other and act civilly is what he's trying to ask."

James shook his head at them.

"Since we've become heads. We're trying to set a good example."

"Yeah." I said staring at the portrait hole. Gwen had just walked through.

She was glaring at the carpet when Fabian realized that she was there. She looked up and stopped before smiling.

"Fabian! Gideon!" she skipped happily over. "What the hell are you two idiots doing here?"

Fabian stood up and enveloped her in a hug.

"To see you of course."

"And on Dumbledore's orders."

"Awesome." she said hugging Gideon.

"So what's this we hear about the Slut?"

"She bothering you?"

"Do we need to sort her out?"

"Because we can you know..." Fabian winked.

"Nah, the slut I can handle."

"Well _that's_ good then."

I looked over at James who was trying and failing to not smile.

"What's up at the Ministry boys?" she asked the two.

Gideon cracked a grin.

"Nothing of too much importance. Just us running around like chickens with our heads cut off because the Ministry can find its bollocks to do what has to be done."

"Yeah like take out you-know-who before anymore innocent muggles and muggleborn's are killed." Fabian said with a sigh.

"You know as well as the rest of us that the ministry is never going to do squat. They're too high up on the food chain to mess around in the muck." James sighed. "I mean really. There have been thirteen deaths, and have the done anything to even lift a finger. My dad's furious about it, I hear the whole Auror department has been on lockdown."

"S'ture." Gideon sighed falling back into the couch. "Fudge wont let us do anything about it. Stuck up Pureblooded ass if you ask my opinion."

"Its not like its not true." Gwen added. "Its all precious and pure… boo hoo who the friggin hell cares?"

"The Malfoy's. You do realize that they've got Fudge dancing around they're pockets right? And my good old shit faced family. They want total domination, and there isn't any way around it." Sirius spat. "Fucking hypocrites."

"God I just want to scream at them!" Gwen sighed. "And guess who's the head of the Auror team above Moody?" she growled. "The one who's got the fucking Ministry Law Enforcement on lockdown? Why none other then the cheating pig himself."

"I think he's a Death Eater." Fabian told her softly. "I seen him leave with Malfoy and the Lestranges."

"Its not like it surprises me." she spat. "Fucking pureblooded chauvinistic, cheating, lying, disgrace of a man that I have to call father."

"I hate the Slytherins." Sirius spat. "All they fucking care about is the prolongment of the Wizarding race being pure."

"On a brighter topic. My sister told me that there was a Hogsmeade weekend coming." Fabian grinned at Gwen. "Its correct right?"

"I do believe it is." she nodded. "And why might you be asking?"

"Well Shelly told me it was on the 17th of November."

"That's correct."

"So what do you say to I don't know, meeting me at the Three Broomsticks at noon? Then we can hit Honeydukes and Zonko's."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan to me." she nodded turning to Gideon. "You going to be there?"

"Nah. I'm not." Gideon grinned at her. "I've got other plans."

"Plus." Fabian interjected. "I was asking you on a date."

"Oh were you?" she tilted her head to the side. "Lemme think…. Well I've got to say my answer is a definite positive."

"Cool." he smiled.

"Mnnhmmn." she smiled back.

"And now that those two have gotten that out of the way." James smirked. "The next Quidditch match is in January. You should come and support your good ole team."

"We're there. Owl us the date." Gideon told him happily. "But now we've got a meeting with Dumbledore. We'll see you lot later." he stood up and dragged Fabian with him.

"I'll owl you yeah?" Fabian asked Gwen chipperly. "Maybe I'll stop by after our meeting?"

"A yes to both of them If you can swing it."

"I will." he wiggled his eyebrows at her and with a wave they were both gone.

"Oooh a date with your loverboy." I smirked at her. "Now who has been the one pointing out said interest since what was it…" I trailed off in mock thought. "Fourth year?"

"Shut up!" she blushed at me. "Its Fabian. I trust him. And if you say I told you so I'll put my fist in your face."

"I told you so…" I told her. "I told you so! I told you so!"

"Come here Evans. I've got a nice little sandwich for you." she lunged at me with a smile. I took off running around the common room her chasing after me. She finally tackled me after the second turn around the room. "Take it back!" she said tickling me. "Take it back!"

"Never!" I erupted between giggles. "I'll never take it back!"

"Say I love James Potter and I'll let you go…"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Say it Lily-billy. Come on say it…"

"Fine!" I laughed again. "I love James Potter!"

"Ok." she got up and extended a hand to me. "So now…. Lets go and eat!"

"So Lily." James came up behind me. "You love me? that's great! Now lay a kiss right there." he pointed to his cheek. "Come on, you know you want to…"

I rolled my eyes at him before reaching up on my tip toes and planting a kiss there before walking over to Gwen who was waiting by the Portrait hole next to Sirius who looked rather murderous.

ooOOoooOOoo

So it was November 17th, the day of our next Hogsmeade trip. I was in the great hall with Gwen who was looking at a letter dreamily. I laughed and shook my head. I buttered a piece of toast and poured myself some pumpkin juice. I sighed and added some jam to the toast before folding it in half like a sandwich. Part of me wanted to be with someone today, and that someone just happened to be James. Its so scewed up! Here I go hating him for years and then like a switch of a light all I wanted to do was jump on him. I mean he's soo sweet and thoughtful. I've found myself gazing at him in classes, it was just mad! He's just so gorgeous with that wind swept hair and those hazel eyes I could drown in. Good sweet ffing Merlin! I'm a goner. I've fallen for him, and I know there is not ffing turning back. And right now, I feel so bad for myself. See James Potter is going on a date today by the looks of it. He folded the Prophet he was reading and got up with this blonde Huffelpuff and left the great hall. I sighed into my toast. Why did I have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't I have just seen what was right in front of me?

"Lily-billy. I don't think your toast deserves such violence." she pointed to my now squished into mush toast. I sighed and waved it away with my wand.

"Sorry. How's your feeling today?" I asked her darkly.

"Fairly happy." She grinned. "Now what's up?"

"Nothing." I muttered picking up another piece of toast and ripping a bit out of it roughly.

"So then nothing is the name of James Potter?"

"No!" I replied a little too quickly before ripping another bite out of my toast.

"Ok… So do you want to hit Honeydukes with me before noon?" she asked with a smile. "Phoebs is on another date with good ole Remmy."

"Sure." I stood up and with that we left the great hall. Only little did we know that there were eyes following us.

We spent about an hour in Honeydukes while Gwen bought out half of the bloody store. I mean she's going to come back later. What she stocking up for the winter or something? I shook my head at her as we emerged with ten whole bags of chocolate. Like ten bags stuffed full with stuff that's going to rot your teeth out! We headed down high street to the Leaky Cauldron to wait for Fabian to show up. We were about half way there when a familiar face walked up to Gwen and asked her if he could help her carry her bags. She smiled and let him. I mean after all it was Frank, and he wasn't a pig in her books.

"So where are you guy's headed?" Frank asked us with a smile.

"The Leaky Cauldron. You?" Gwen replied to him with a smile.

"Me too. And I… well I kind of need your guy's help." he told us as he held the door to the Three Broomsticks open.

"About?" Gwen asked him as she set her bags down at the nearest table and removed her scarf.

"Have you guy's seen James Potters date today?" he asked sliding down into the booth after her.

"Oh yeah. Alice Mackenzie huh?"

"Yeah." he blushed. "That's her."

"Aww how cute! See Frank m'boy, Lily-billy here has this huge crush on James and you've got one on Alice. Its cute!" she chirped. "Now you two should date and be happy go lucky together." she smiled as Madame Rosmerta came over to us and took our orders. She smiled at me, and there was no doubt that my face was redder then an ffing brick.

"James Potter is quite the handsome young man." she winked at me.

That caused me to blush ten times as bad. Now Gwen had the adults thinking that I had a crush on James. So I decided to retaliate on her.

"Oh Gwen. Why don't you tell her about that crush you have on Sirius."

"I have no crush whatsoever on that asshole. You know I've only got eyes for Fabian." she grinned at me. "And you've only got eyes for James."

"We'll I'd hope you'd only have eyes for me." Fabian stated as he showed up behind her. "I'd hate to get all gussied up for this date only to have you refuse my advances."

"Of course I wouldn't." she grinned as Madame Rosmerta walked away to get our drinks.

"So how do I win Alice over?" Frank asked with fearful eyes.

"Tell her." I told him. "Its not good to keep emotions all bottled up. One day they're bound to explode."

"Lily. Look who's talking. You daydream about James in classes and blush every time he catches you which is quite often. You cant even talk coherently when he walks next to you or by your or even sits next to you anymore. Gone are the days of you yelling at him and telling him he's a bully toe rag. Your hopeless!" Gwen told me as Madame Rosmerta handed us our drinks.

"Well what do you expect me to do?" I asked sharply.

"Do the same thing your telling him to do."

"I cant! I don't think I have that much courage in me!"

"Lily." Frank asked me quietly.

"Yeah?"

"How about we both tell them."

"Ok." I sighed. As I said this a loud whoop came from behind me. I turned around to see no one there. Sweet Merlin I was going bonkers.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Gwen asked narrowing her eyes.

"I dunno." I replied.

"Hmmm." she murmured. "We'll we're going to ditch you two to go on our date now." She told us dropping two galleons on the table and pulling Fabian up with her.

"Alright." Frank and I nodded at them as they collected her Honeydukes bags and left."

"Looks like they left one." Frank told me standing up and grapping the bag that Gwen'd left. He returned a few minutes later said a quick goodbye and with a smile dashed out of the pub again.

I sighed and looked down into my butterbeer. Another day without James. Man it irked me how much I liked the guy that only six months ago I hated, or at least thought I hated. Then my breath hitched up as the afore thought person walked into the pub with a large grin on his handsome face. His cloak was all lumpy and his wind swept hair was messier then what was normal. He seen me and made a bee line over to me. He sat down and called Madame Rosmerta over. She took his order and gave me a sweet smile with a wink. Then she walked away.

"So what are you doing here alone?" he asked taking a swig out of his mug.

"Gwen's on her date, Phoebe and Remus are on they're date and Sirius' is probably shagging the life out of some poor girl and you were on a date. So I was just sitting here with Frank Longbottom."

"I see." he nodded.

"Yeah. What about you? I thought you had a date today?"

"No." he shook his head with mischievous eyes.

"Really?"

"Uhh yeah. It would be kind of awkward to date your cousin right?" he looked at me with that same look in his eyes.

"I didn't know Alice Mackenzie was your Cousin."

"Yeah. She has been ever since my Aunt married her father when we were five."

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask anyways?" he asked taking a drink from his mug.

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Ok. So how about we go and hit up Honeydukes?" he asked finishing his butterbeer.

"Sure."

We walked back down high street. He turned us down an alley way just before Honeydukes. I looked up at him questioningly. He only just smiled and put his figer to his lip. We stopped at a clearing near the woods. He grabbed my arms and spun me around in a circle. I laughed and smiled, then he stopped and picked me up bridal style and carried me over to a large rock that over looked a meadow. He sat me down and then sat down next to me. I looked over at him, h was gazing at me happily, and of course I blushed brick red.

"Lily?" he asked me a few sconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Can I…" he cut off and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"What? You can ask me anything ok. You know that don't you?"

"Of course I do." he grinned. "I just don't want to loose your friendship. It means a lot to me that you are my friend."

"James?" I asked my voice wavering. Oh god he was going to tell me he's got a girlfriend.

"Lily. Well then I'll just have to show you something."

"Sure. You can show me anything. What are friends for?" I smiled at him.

"Ready then?"

"Yeah."

He leaned forward to me in a second and caught my lips in his. See now my brain shuts down and well, lets just say I was dead, to say the least. But then when I felt him pulling away my brain kicked back In full force and pulled him back. I was happy, jumping, screaming on the inside. He finally did pull away what seemed like ten minutes later, He smiled and I smiled, and we both smiled but I think you get the picture. So I kissed him again and well, that went on for well a while, it got dark and we decided to head back to the castle hand and hand.


End file.
